


THESUS (COME DOWN)

by Mushroom_Head



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dad Schlatt but only mentioned, Dreams a bad guy in this I’m sorry, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I didn’t have to but I did, I hate cannon at the moment, I made things a lot more complicated in this fic, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), SO SORRY SECOND CHAPTER IS LATE, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, WE GETTING A THIRD CHAPTER, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), hehe, let me cope, moslty see that in chp two but oh well-, oops my hand slipped-, you’ll see Wilbur in chp two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_Head/pseuds/Mushroom_Head
Summary: “We can find another way to get back your disc.” Tommy nodded as he reached for an Ender Pearl, but a hand shot out and grabbed Tommy, pulling him away from his older brother. Tommy let out a yelp in surprise as he tried to free himself.Or in which Tommy does stay with Techno(Can you tell that I hate where canon is going so I’m coping by writing fanfic-)
Relationships: shippers dni - Relationship, they’re brothers your honor - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 308





	1. Don’t Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two days to make, and it’ll have another chapter to it, yay..  
> WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF-

Technoblade never really had to worry about his younger brother. Tommy was a force to be reckoned with, he could have nothing on him, start a war out of nowhere, and still be able to win that war. He watched it happen right before his eyes, so he really had no need to be so protective of Tommy.

Yet, there were times that Tommy had gotten himself into situations that he couldn’t escape by himself, this is one of those times.

“Let’s regroup,” the words leave easily from Technoblade, him and Tommy were surrounded by everyone from L’manburg, the BadLands, and everyone else who was in the Dream SMP. He could see a few other people who decided it wasn’t worth getting in this conflict, like Jack and Ant Frost.

The two of them stared from the shores, Jack crossed his arms over his chest and Ant heaved a heavy sigh, they really didn’t want to get into this fight.

It was very cold, and the water that fell around them and flooded the floors did not help. It didn’t really bother Technoblade all that much, since his boots could handle snow, but not water. It was hard to see anything, since they were away from any source of lights, the only thing that helped everyone see was the glow of the moon and the soft glow of lanterns that a few people held on the roof.

Technoblade reached into his bag and pulled out two Ender Pearls.

Tommy looked up at Technoblade when he moved, he was shivering slightly from the cold, and from the adrenaline that began to leave his body. His half-pigling brother stared down at him, holding two ender pearls in his hand. “We can find another way to get back your disc.” Tommy nodded as he reached for an Ender Pearl, but a hand shot out and grabbed Tommy, pulling him away from his older brother. Tommy let out a yelp in surprise as he tried to free himself.

Technoblade nearly dropped the Ender Pearl when he heard Tommy yelp as he was suddenly pulled away from him, his heart dropped when he saw that Tubbo had pulled Tommy away. Tommy has always had a soft spot for Tubbo, even after everything, he worried that Tubbo would convince him to stay.

Tubbo’s face had tear streaks down them as he gripped Tommy harder, not wanting to let go. Tommy, of course, struggled to get out of his grip, but Tubbo held on as Tommy stopped struggling and finally faced Tubbo, giving him a confused look.

“You aren’t really going to go with him, are you?” Tubbo finally asked as he pulled Tommy further away from Technoblade. Tommy gritted his teeth as he glared at Tubbo, he felt betrayed by the fact that Tubbo tried to stop him from going with his brother, when he didn’t even visit when he was exiled, and being abused by Dream. Tubbo’s hands shook when Tommy pulled away, and began to shout at Tubbo.

“You  _ betrayed _ me! How could you? Why wouldn’t I go join Techno? At least he somewhat cares about me!” Tubbo took a step back, whimpering slightly when he bumped into someone. He turned his head slightly to see Ranboo, but he was staring at Dream while he gently pushed Tubbo off of him-still having a stern hand on his shoulder.

Tommy went back to original spot, with Technoblade slightly hovering over Tommy, a hand placed on his sword as he looked around. They were surrounded by the whole server. Everyone was in armor and held weapons in their hands, Technoblade knew that it would be difficult to get out with everyone like this. However, their stances were tense, as if they were debating on whether to attack or not, so Technoblade and Tommy could possibly make it out.

Niki, Ranboo, Tubbo, Dream, and Fundy were all in the water with them, Ponk, Punz, Callahan, Puffy, Bad, Skeppy, Quakity, Connor, Eret, Alyssa, Karl and Purpled were on top; watching everyone in the water with weary eyes.

Technoblade could hear Tommy and Tubbo start to fight, but he tuned them out as he tried to think of a plan to get him and Tommy out safely. He shifted from one foot to another, the place was starting to flood with frigid cold water from the bottom up, and it was beginning to soak his feet.

He decided that the best way to get out was going through the Nether, meaning he would have to get past Bad, Skeppy, Puffy, and Callahan; it shouldn’t be too hard to get past them.

The Blood God turned his attention back to Tommy and Tubbo, who seemed to still be in their little screaming match, he shot a glance to see Dream staring silently at Tommy, a fist clenching tightly on his axe.

“He killed me! I thought you wanted me to be mad at him!” Tubbo shrieked as he held the disc tighter, unable to move from Ranboo holding onto his shoulder tightly.

“I did! But I finally get it now, L’manburg wasn’t like it was without Wilbur, it’s become too corrupt to fix! We have to let L’manburg go.” Tommy tried to reason, he waved his arms frantically as he tried to explain his side, but Tubbo wouldn’t listen.

“I can fix it! I can undo what Schlatt had done, it’s not too late for L’manburg! We made this place so we can be free from Dream’s land, this is our home that we built together!” A sob was wrenched from Tubbo’s mouth as he shook, both from the cold and the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach.

Tommy shook his head and simply said. “It’ll never be home, not without Wil.”

He took a step back from the president and shook his head once again as Tubbo tried to reach him, but Niki and Fundy stepped in front of him, gently telling him to let Tommy and Techno go.

There was finally silence as Tommy turned toward his older brother, the only thing that could be heard was the flow of heavy water flooding the ground and the muffled murmurs of comfort from Niki and Fundy, smothering the sobs from Tubbo. Ranboo ran his free hand down Tubbo’s back, trying to soothe the crying boy.

Technoblade then shoved one of the ender pearls in Tommy’s hand and whispered in a low voice. “We can easily escape if we run between Bad, Skeppy, Puffy, and Callahan so we can get to the Nether portal. After that, follow me so we can lose them.” Tommy nodded to Technoblade, but a firm hand shoved him away from his brother again, and had dropped the Ender Pearl from shock.

He was pushed against someone’s chest as an arm snaked around his waist, keeping him put. He began to kick his legs out as he tried to free himself, but the arm tightened around his waist as he was hoisted up, and he could see in the corner of his eye that Dream had caught. Tommy desperately looked over to Technoblade, waiting for him to help him, but Technoblade wasn’t looking at him, he was glaring at Dream.

The blonde let out a cry in pain as an axe was at his neck, cutting his skin open as he felt a few drops of blood run through his skin. His heart wouldn’t stop rapidly beating in his chest as he felt like what were weights set in his stomach, he only had one canon life left, and Dream could very well take it right now; that terrified Tommy.

“You think you can blow up the community house and get away with it?” Dream hissed as he pressed the axe further into his neck, causing Tommy to cry out in pain as his legs kicked out, trying to get free while his hands flew up to grip Dream's arm, attempting to loosen the masked man's clenched hand around the sharp axe.

“He didn’t blow up the stupid community house, Dream, let Tommy go.” The Blood God threatened as he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Dream. The man in question cackled at Technoblade and took a step back, taking Tommy with him.

The Blood God could hear the voices, they arose with a fiery passion that he’s never heard before, they cried for blood, it really didn’t help with his urge to beat Dream to a bloody pulp.

_ Get Tommy, get Tommy! _

_ Blood for the Blood God! _

_ He’s going to kill Tommy! _

_ Kill him! _

_ Blood! Blood! _

__ “Tommy?” Tommy shot a quick glance at Tubbo, who was peering over Niki’s shoulder, as she tried to hide Tommy from his sight. His eyes widened in horror as he saw that Tommy was pressed against Dream and had an axe to his throat. Despite the uneasy feeling Tommy felt, he turned his attention to Technoblade, who was holding a stare down with Dream.

The young boy tried to keep his breath even as he tried to figure out what to do. He had the Axe of Peace, but it was hanging limply on his thigh, it would be obvious that he was trying to get it. He began to curse himself out, how could he have let his guard down while Dream was standing right next? He was so stupid, he began to wish he didn’t aim for the water when he jumped.

Tommy stiffened at the sudden thought, did he really think that?  


The teen felt the axe cut deeper into his neck as he tried to squirm away from Dream.

“Dream!” The shout came out of nowhere as Tommy felt Dream shuffled, then was pushed forward as the masked man let go of the axe in surprise, the young boy took his chance and ripped himself from Dreams grip and crashed into Technoblade, who wrapped his free hand around his shoulder, still holding his sword towards Dream.

Tommy looked to see who pushed Dream, and was surprised to see Purpled had jumped down, wielding an iron shovel. Purpled was panting heavily as he steadied himself, hovering over Dream. He looked over to Tommy and smiled, clearly proud of himself that he was able to knock Dream down. He turned his shovel around to show the back, there were blood stains on it. Tommy looked down to Dream and caught a glimpse of blood on the back of Dream's head, but it quickly left his view as Dream quickly stood up and lunged at Purpled, who let out a horrid scream.

Niki cried out as she tried to get to Purpled, but Eret quickly jumped down and practically tackled Nikki to the ground. The woman kicked and screamed at Eret to let her go, that Purpled needed her help. She held Niki as they watched Dream pick up Purpled by his hoodie and drag him on the ground towards the water, while Purpled kicked and screamed. Niki let out a choked sob and began to struggle in Eret’s arms, who tried to keep her still.

He tried to reason with her. “Niki, don’t do it!”

The woman in question ignored them. “Wait-don’t throw-Purpled-!” Niki pleading was cut short as Dream slammed the 17 year-olds head against the ground, a horrid cracking sound could be heard as Purpled went limp and stopped screaming, dropping the shovel he was gripping. Dream strolled over to the edge of the broken community house, then threw Purpled into the water as if he was some raggedy Ann doll. It was only a few seconds, once Fundy saw the blood rise to the surface of the water, he raced passed everyone and dived in; Connor and Puffy followed right after Fundy hit the water.

It was a tense second, there seemed to be camostion in the water before everyone saw Fundy’s head pop up to the surface, his arm was wrapped under Purpled’s leg and his other arm propped under the teens back; Puffy and Connor also came to the surface. Puffy was also holding onto Purpled’s back, trying to keep them both over the water; and Connor gently cradled the boy's head in his arms, keeping Purpled’s head above the water. Their position was very awkward, but they all seemed to be relieved that Purpled was still breathing.

Frantic footsteps and voices could be heard as Eret and Niki looked up to see Punz and Ponk jump off the building and into the water; Bad, Callahan, and Alyssa were shouting for them to help everyone out of the water, the rest had crowarded around the edge, staring worriedly at their friends. Ponk and Punz swam to the little bridge that connected the community house and land.

Once Ponk and Punz were safely on the bridge, Punz began to call for them to bring Purpled over there as Ponk got onto his knees, ready to lift Purpled when he got there.

Technoblade, who was watching silently the whole time, looked away from the scene once he caught a glimpse of Purpled, the teen was shivering against Fundy as he was lifted into the cool air, which didn’t help with the fact that the water was freezing cold that night. His gaze set upon Niki and Eret, who were still sitting in the water. Eret was rubbing Niki’s shoulders as the woman heaved over the water, eyes filled with tears as she choked down her sobs.

Tubbo and Ranboo quickly noticed their friend in distress and dropped to the ground with the two, trying to calm down Niki from her panic.

“Get him out of here-!” Fundy begged as Purpled was lifted from his arms. Technoblade and Tommy snapped back into the conversation, the blonde watched as Punz took Purpled.

“I’m taking him, I’m taking him-!” Punz reassured quickly as he adjusted Purpled in his arms, and then took off towards L’manburg, not wanting to waste any time.

“Wait! I’m coming with you,” Alyssa shouted from the roof top and quickly jumped into the water. Ponk ran over to where she jumped, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the water. She quickly thanked him and sprinted towards Punz. “I can help take care of him.” She leaned against Punz so she could comfortably cradle Purpled’s head into her arms, keeping a hand firmly over his head wound. He weakly lifted up to hand to swat her away, but Alyssa kept her hand there as she began to talk to him, making sure he didn’t pass out.

Ponk helped Fundy, Puffy, and Callahan out of the water, Callahan wasted no time and began to run towards Punz and Alyssa, but Puffy began to quickly run into the community house. “Ah-Puffy!” Fundy caught her arm as he began to question her. “Aren’t you coming to help Purpled?” His brows furrowed as Puffy shook her head.

“I need to be with Tommy,” she basically whispered as she pulled her arm from Fundy’s grip and trudged towards Tommy and Technoblade, staying behind as she didn’t want Dream to see her. Fundy and Ponk glanced at each other before quickly following Punz and Alyssa, also wanting to get away from Dream.

Dream had watched silently as everything went down, his stance was stiff and he held his head high, he looked like he was ready to attack any moment; Techno pulled Tommy closer as continued to stare at Dream, ready to attack him at the slightest of movement.

It became quieter as the group got further away, and Tommy wished that it could stay this way as he turned towards Dream, because he knew that it wouldn’t be quiet for long. He had a plan, however, but he just needed Technoblade to get out so he could pull it through-which was going to be the hardest part.

“Techno,” Tommy whispered, Techno didn’t look at him, but made a small humming sound to let him know he was listening. “I need you to go to the Nether portal and wait for me-“

“I am not leaving you here with Dream.” Technoblade stated as if that was the end of their discussion. He looked at Tommy, who was staring up at him, the younger had a sad look on his face as he tried to get out of Technoblade’s grip, but the Blood God just held him tighter and continued to look at Dream, who stood very still.

Camostion could be heard on the roof, there were people talking and it was hard to pick up on who was talking. Tommy looked up to see that they had piled in groups, everyone had a worried look on their faces. Bad was leaning over the broken roof, staring worryingly at Dream and speaking to Skeppy in a low voice. Skeppy was crouched next to him, he had a blank expression on his face as he just stared at Bad.

Connor had pulled Karl over, further on the roof and was frantically waving his arms around as the other tried to calm him down, Connor was most likely making the most noise as he paced around on the roof, running his hands through his hair and breathing heavily. Karl patted his hand on Connor’s shoulder, and gave him a hug while Connor tried to continue to speak.

Tommy’s eyes landed on Quakity, who remained quiet as he glared at Technoblade.

“Please,” Tommy tried again, looking away from Quakity and looked back at Technoblade. “I have a plan. You have to trust me, you trust me right?” Tommy hated to use Dream’s tactics that he used on him, but he had to get Technoblade out of here so he’ll be alone with Dream and Tubbo. The younger sees his older brother falter slightly and he looks down at Tommy.

“Of course I trust you,” he stated earnestly. Technoblade trusted Tommy, the smaller had no reason to ever lie to him, as Technoblade was always truthful to Tommy; so when he says he didn’t blow up the community house, he believes him without a second thought. The Blood God looked back up at Dream and squeezed Tommy’s shoulder before he muttered. “It’s  _ him  _ I don’t trust.”

Tommy looked at Dream and jumped slightly, the masked man was staring intensely at the two, his axe slung over his shoulder as they heard a low chuckle come from Dream. The blonde tensed as he stared worriedly at Dream, he could kill him any second and he wouldn’t be able to do anything. The low chuckle slowly began to build up as he howled as he buckled over, his axe swinging down and slamming into the floorboard, breaking the floor.

Everyone on the roof had stopped what they were doing and stared in horror as they watched Dream lose it. Ranboo had taken Tubbo and began to back up, forcing Tubbo behind him, fully covering him from the madman. Puffy, who had stayed behind Technoblade in fear of Dream, gathered up all her courage and went to Tommy’s side as she began to check over him, making sure he didn’t have any injuries.

The laughing abruptly stopped as everyone glanced at him, watching the masked man pull the axe from the floor and chucked it towards Tommy and Technoblade. Puffy let out a yelp and dove to the floor as Technoblade pulled Tommy towards the water, the axe slammed into a weak support beam, causing it to start collapsing in on itself.

“This is what happens when you try to pull shit like Purpled just did!” Dream seethed as he began to pace around the flooded room, glaring at Puffy as she quickly collected herself and scouted over to Eret and Niki, the woman huddled against Niki; Tommy was too far away for her to safely reach him. “Next time I won’t be so kind.”

Creaking could be heard from the roof as Dream shot his head up, glaring as Bad, who tried to get up from his position when the roof began to shift. He inhaled sharply as he quickly pulled Skeppy up with him, shuffling away from the hole in the ceiling. Quakity, however, moved forward more and sat down on the roof, watching everyone down below.

“Techno,” Tommy whispered again, “please, go to the Nether, I’ll meet you there.” Tommy could feel Technoblade look at him, but the blonde simply stared at Tubbo, who still clutched one of the boys disc in his hands. Technoblade opened his mouth to speak but Dream was already moving.

The masked man marched his way towards Ranboo and Tubbo. The Enderman hybrid pushed Tubbo back as the smaller boy coward, watching Dream with careful eyes. Eret suddenly shot up screaming on the top of her lungs to Dream, telling him to fuck off. “He’s only 17! You’re really going to hurt Tubbo over a fucking  _ disc _ ?” Eret blared as he grabbed Dream's shoulder.

Dream glared at him as he snatched their wrist and twisted it back, causing Eret to scream out. Niki and Puffy shrieked as they bolted up to get to their friend, begging Dream to not hurt him. The girls began to pull at Dream; punching, kicking, and slapping him. Puffy pulled out her dagger and sliced the masked man's wrist that held Eret while Niki began to put Dream into a choke hold, his grip weakened as Eret was able to pull away from the man.

“Techno,  _ please _ -“

Technoblade watched as Dream grabbed Niki by her hair and flipped her off of him. She cried out when she banged against the floor, choking on the water when she inhaled. The masked man lifted his foot and slammed it into stomach as she gagged.

“I’ll be fine-“

Dream grabbed Puffy before she could run, lifting her up as he hurled The curly haired woman on top of Niki as they bumped heads with each other, a horrible cracking sound could be heard as Niki sobbed loudly. Eret bent down as he tried to collect Puffy and Niki in his arms, but hissed out in pain when Dream slammed his foot on his back, making her slump downwards.

“Techie-“

The voices shouted at Technoblade to listen to Tommy. The Blood God looked down at his little brother, and saw that his ender Pearl had rolled away from them; he wouldn’t be able to get them without being caught by Dream. He detached himself from Tommy’s side and gripped his shoulder, grabbing two more Ender Pearls from his bag and shoved one into Tommy’s hand. The blonde stared up at Technoblade, who was now looking him in the eyes. “Okay.” Tommy smiled slightly as Technoblade continued. “Okay, I can go to the Nether and wait for you.”

Technoblade turned around and looked up. Quakity was gone, instead, Bad was staring wide eyed at the fighting scene before him, gripping onto both Karl’s and Skeppy’s sleeves as Connor rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder. The Blood God grabbed an Ender Pearl and threw it onto the roof, watching it shatter before he stood next to Karl.

Karl jumped slightly as he stared up at Technoblade, confusion oozed through his eyes as he looked down at Tommy, who was smiling up at Technoblade. Tommy looked away and reached down and unstrapped the Axe of Peace, staring daggers at Dream as he adjusted his stance; ready to attack.

Technoblade taught him well, the Blood God told himself as he forced himself to look away, he knows how to fight.

_ Not as good as you.  
  
_

_ Save Tommy! _

__ The Blood God growled at the voices to shut up and go away as he leaped into the water, holding onto his tyrant and launching himself into the air once he made contact with the water. Looking down, he saw a glimpse of Tommy tackling Dream to the ground. He swiftly turned his head around as he landed near the shore.

He swam to the shore and went into a dead sprint for the Nether portal. It didn’t take that long since he had his enchanted boots on, but Tommy didn’t have enchanted armor like he had, so it would take longer for Tommy to make it to the Nether. He gritted his teeth as he continued sprinting, he had to trust Tommy, he’s been able to get himself out of many dangerous situations before.

The Nether portal came into view, and he could almost laugh at how funny it was to see Quakity enter that same Nether portal, almost.

He slowed down, until he stopped right in front of the Nether portal, catching his breath. He put his tyrant away and pulled out his sword, he knew he was going to have to fight Quakity, and he wanted to make sure he had the upper hand in this fight. He really didn’t want to fight Quakity, but he could allow Tommy to possibly get hurt from him.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the Nether portal.

The familiar feeling dizziness quickly went away when he felt a strong punch to the face knock him out of the Nether portal. The Blood God took a few steps back as he quickly swung his sword at the figure, who he assumed to be Quakity, and heard a cry in pain and then a thumping sound.

The god looked down to see Quakity holding his now bleeding cheek. The smaller man looked up at Technoblade and lunged at him, nearly tackling him to the ground as technoblade grabbed the man by the back of his neck and slammed him into the closest wall there was.

Quakity grunted as he hit the ground, cradling his head in his hands.

The Blood God just rolled his eyes at the smaller man's stupidity and walked away from him, not wanting to waste his time (and energy) on a useless fight.

He leaned against the Nether portal, wanting for his younger brother's arrival.

Now that he finally had some time alone to his thoughts, he realized how stupid he was for leaving Tommy alone with Dream, of all people. Technoblade groaned as he leaned his head on the Nether portal, it was very hot in the Nether, it felt like his clothes were already drying with how hot it was.

He turned his head slightly to see Quakity slumped against the ground, he was definitely unconscious. The god jumped slightly when he heard the Nether portal making its creepy sounds, meaning someone was here. He kicked himself off of the Nether portal andreadied his sword, just in case it was Dream.

Tommy had emerged from the portal, Technoblade almost sighed in relief as he walked over to his younger brother. Tommy looked up at Technoblade and dropped in front of the Nether portal as alarms rang through Technoblade’s head, he crouched down to Tommy, he was holding something in his arms.

“Tommy, what’re you holding?” Technoblade asked as he placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder, shaking him slightly. Tommy slowly looked up at Technoblade, his nose looked to be broken, and had a fine, clean cut on his right cheek along with a swollen left eye. His face was dirtied with dirt and drying blood. Despite his injuries, he still smiled and with shaky arms held out one of his discs.

“I-I was able to get one. . .” He choked out, tears filled his eyes and his smile faltering as he began to collapse in on himself, shoulders shaking as he gasped.

Technoblade didn’t know what to do, he had comforted his younger brother before, but Tommy has never fully sobbed like he is now. His hands slightly hovered over Tommy’s shoulders as he debated on what to do.

The cry of Ghast could be heard and lava poured into the lava lake below, and it was unbelievably hot as Technoblade gently placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulder, rubbing small circles as he tried to calm down Tommy. He thought back to when Phil had comforted Tommy, he would always give him the biggest hug and hold him for a long time.

Might as well try, Technoblade concluded.

Technoblade’s arms almost wrapped around Tommy before he heard the portal spring to life. The man shot up, pulling up Tommy with him as drew out his sword, forcing Tommy behind him and pointed his sword at the portal. He was met face to face with a very surprised Puffy and an injured Niki.

Puffy took a step back in fear, stepping on Niki’s foot as the other woman hissed in pain. The curly haired woman jumped at the sudden sound from her friend.

“Sorry!” Puffy exclaimed as she balanced herself.

“It’s fine. . .” Niki gritted out as she rubbed her bare foot in pain.

Technoblade awkwardly put away his sword, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. “Uh, sorry, I thought you were Dream.” The two girls nodded in understanding as they finally collected themselves, Niki leaned on Puffy for support, she looked tired and her arm was bent in a weird position. Puffy didn’t look too hurt, the only injury that Technoblade could see were some forming bruises and small cuts.

“Niki, are you okay?” Tommy piped up, looking over Technoblade. Tommy seemed to have collected himself for the most part, but it was clear that he had been crying. “When you were fighting Dream, and he threw Puffy on you, there was a cracking sound.” His voice began to get more quiet as he finished his sentence, he clenched Technoblade’s blue coat as he started to shake; he looks like he’s about to start panicking again.

“Ah-well, I’m pretty sure he broke my arm when he threw Puffy onto me, and twisted my ankle when we all tried to run away.” She explained, moving her good arm around as she explained what happened. “But I’ll be okay! It’s nothing I can’t handle!” She quickly reassured when she noticed Tommy tensed up, but that didn’t help his tension one bit.

Puffy swung an arm around Niki as she led her away from the portal and helped her sit against a wall. “I don’t want you standing longer than you have to, I’m sure you must be in a lot of pain.” Puffy grimaced slightly as a soft popping sound could be heard once Niki sat down, she brought her legs to her chest and laid her head down on her knees, trying to force down the pain as she let out a heavy sigh.

Tommy seemed to have calmed down when he saw Niki finally sit down, so he lets go of Technoblade and brought one of his discs to his chest, a small smile plastered on his face. “I see you got one of your discs back.” Technoblade commented as he heard Tommy snicker.

He could hear Niki and Puffy talk as Technoblade looked over to where Quakity was.

His blood ran blood as he realized that Quakity isn't in his spot that he had been. He looked around, ignoring Tommy when he asked what he was doing. Technoblade was so caught up with everyone else that he forgot to pay attention to the one person who would willingly give out their location to Dream.

“Guys, we have to run-“ he felt a rough foot kick his back as he stumbled forward, quickly turning around to see Quakity holding onto a mallet and Tommy. Puffy sputtered as she quickly ran towards Quakity, trying to pry him off of Tommy as said boy began to scream at the top of his lungs, yelling for Quakity to let him go.

Quakity kicked Puffy off of him yelling at her to fuck off as he turned to Technoblade and raised his mallet to hit him, but Technoblade quickly stepped back as the mallet swung in the air. The voices laughed at Quakity’s stupidity, calling him many names as Technoblade drew his sword, ready to attack.

“Ah-! Techno, behind you!” Tommy called out to his older brother. Technoblade tried to turn around before he was struck in the head with something sharp and metal.

He slumped to the ground as he heard screams and camostion around him. His head pounded from whatever the hell hit him, and he felt shame rise up in him as he realized that he blacked out for a bit. He could no longer hear the screams of the people around him, instead, he heard sobbing and somebody begging for mercy. 

He groaned as he felt a pair of two frantic hands shake him, but those hands quickly left him as he heard a scream ripped from the person's mouth. Technoblade knew he had to get up, so he forced his hands to move onto the ground and pushed himself to see Tommy, the one who had shaken him awake, was being dragged away from him.

Realization set in as his hand shot out and pulled Tommy towards himself, ignoring the cries of pain that left his brothers mouth as he was able to yank the blonde from his capture. Tommy landed on the ground with a loud thud, and Technoblade finally got the chance to look around.

Quakity and Dream were there.

Well shit.

He looked up to see Dream staring down at him, even with the mask on, Dream looked enraged with the way his shoulders shook as he held up the Axe of Peace, and aimed for Tommy.

Technoblade jumped into action as he quickly tackled the man to the ground, trying to grab the axe as Dream continued to swing at him, neither of them wanting to give up. He grunted as Dream kicked him in the stomach and began to scratch at his face, making him bleed a little. He could hear Tommy call for him as Technoblade grabbed the axe, and began to try and pry it out of Dream’s grip, causing another swift kick to the stomach from Dream. He used all his weight to lean back as he finally got the axe snack from Dream.

“Techno!” Tommy cried out as he grabbed his older brother‘s arm and pulled him towards himself. Technoblade swiftly turned his head once he heard Tommy, worry set in as he saw that Tommy was even more hurt. “P-Puffy and Ni-Niki-“ he gasped for air. Technoblade frowned as Tommypointed towards the two girls. “Quackity-he’s hurting them!”

The older man turned to where Tommy was pointing, and saw Niki on the ground, unconscious, as Puffy was also on the ground, but she hovered over Niki as Quakity stalked towards them, holding a sword.

The voices were crying out many things, pulling Technoblade in many directions. He really only had one option as he grabbed Quakity by shoulders and shoved him away from Puffy and Nikki. The voices cried for blood, and he was going to give them blood.

Things went blank after that, he remembered Puffy grabbing at his arms, trying to calm him down but he didn’t listen, he couldn’t listen as the voices encouraged the blood shed, the death of everyone who got in the way. He promised Phil that he wouldn’t kill too many people at the festival, he may have to break that promise as his fist slammed against Quakity’s face.

“ _ Dream! Stop it! _ ”

Technoblade’s head snapped up at the use of Tommy’s name, pulling his thoughts away from the voices; his hands were bloodied as he searched frantically for Tommy, to see him at the edge of a cliff; Dream hovering over him, breathing heavily. Puffy ran to where ran was, but quickly stopped when Dream shot her a warning glance, causing her to stumble back slightly.

Technoblade slowly stood up, he couldn’t find his voice as he saw Dream grip Tommy’s shirt and leaned him over the edge; Tommy clutched to his disc as he began to struggle against Dream.

Words suddenly started spilling from Tommy’s mouth, as Technoblade watched Tommy plead for his life. “Don’t kill me! Just let me run away!” Tommy begged as his hand gripped Dream’s arm, trying to pry it off of him.

Technoblade had to think of something and fast. His eyes desperately searched for an exit where they could easily lose Dream and everyone else. He spotted a cliff in the distance, if he could throw an Ender Pearl and get Tommy before it smashed, they could get away easily. 

“Any last words?” Technoblade focused back in on the conversation as he dug through his bag, pulling out his last Ender Pearl as he looked at Tommy. His face was tear streaked as he had a large gash on his forehead.

“I’ve dreamed of you almost every night since I was exiled! When I come back as a ghost, this time, I’ll haunt  _ you _ .” Tommy spat out as he choked down his sobs, his feet dug into the ground as he tried to stay put, but his face dropped when he felt Dream let go of him.

He heard Puffy cry out as Technoblade lunged forward, threw the Ender Pearl at the cliff, and dived off the cliff and towards Tommy-surprising Dream as he stared down in shock. He grabbed Tommy’s wrist and pulled him close as they fell towards the lava, and Technoblade waited for the Ender Pearl to break. 

He groaned as he felt himself hit the hard ground with Tommy, who gasped once he hit the ground, surprised that he lived.

Technoblade sat up as he peered over the edge; seeing Eret, Ranboo, and Bad emerge from the portal, Niki and Puffy would be fine without them. He turned towards Tommy and scooped him up in his arms, taking off in another direction, far away from Dream.

  
  



	2. Vampire Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE HAVE AN 8K CHAPTER AS AN APOLOGY-  
> (Also we getting another chapter yeeeEEEEE-)

The only thing Technoblade could hear was the pounding of his steps and the voices that cried out for Dream’s blood. No matter how much he wanted to turn around and tear the masked man's head right off his shoulder, he had to get Tommy to safety before he could do anything rash; the voices moped that they couldn’t do anything.

He adjusted the teen in his arms as hastily dodged a Ghast’s blast and kept sprinting, not wanting to slow down in fear of Dream trying to find them, or catching up and stealing Tommy away. That’s one of the biggest fears that came with protecting Tommy, Technoblade concluded a while ago. Dream magically appears and whisk Tommy away, while Technoblade could do nothing.

Tommy had been quiet, watching as his older brother desperately ran through the Nether, blocking any mobs that came their way. He gripped onto Technoblade’s cloak, then relaxed it.

His head hurt badly after being slammed into the ground a few times, then having his leg stepped on roughly after being dragged across the ground. He looked down at his broken leg, he couldn’t feel his leg anymore. Tommy couldn’t feel anything, now that he thought about it.

Numbness settled in, Tommy couldn’t tell if it was a good thing. For one, he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of his body being broken again after so long, or he could be dying. 

He wouldn’t die, Tommy thought numbly, Technoblade wouldn’t let him die.

He began to relax in Technoblade’s arms at the thought, his eyes growing heavy as he rested his head on Technoblades shoulder; feeling himself drip off into sleep.

“Tommy.” Technoblade sternly said as he readjusted Tommy, trying to keep him awake. His brother groaned as Technoblade continued. “You can’t fall asleep yet, just hang in there for a bit.”

“Please,” Tommy pleaded as he laid his head down on Technoblades shoulder again. “Just for a few minutes, I’m so tired.” He whined as Technoblade moved his arms down so Tommy was forced to move his head off his older brother's shoulder.

“No can do, we’re almost home anyways,” Technoblade said as he spotted the Nether Portal, thanking whatever god was out there as he gripped Tommy tighter, he sped up his pace as he heard Ghast cry behind him.

He jumped into the portal before the fireball could hit them, and Technoblade sighed in relief as the Nether portal brought them back to his base.

He swiftly got out of the portal, ignoring the slight dizziness and trudged towards his house, looking for Phil to see if he was outside or inside. When he didn’t see Phil that relief he felt went away as Technoblade slammed the door open of his house and looked around, hearing Tommy groan with the sudden noise.

“Techie…?” He questioned as he looked around sleepily, wondering what was going on.

“I’m here, just looking for Phil,” Technoblade responded as he sat Tommy on the couch, laying his red cap on top of Tommy as he began to call out to Phil. The younger wrapped it tightly around himself as rested his head against the soft couch, dozing off.

“Phil? Where are you?” Technoblade paced around the living room and into the kitchen, eyes searching for any signs of struggle or a break-in, but he didn’t see anything. He was about to go upstairs until he felt a lit buzz come from his pocket.

His communicator.

Technoblade quickly took it out and read the message that was sent to him.

_ Philza whispered to you: Sorry for leaving before you guys got back, Ponk messaged me and said Purpled needed help back at L’manburg _

__ Technoblade sighed in relief as he responded back.

_ You whisper to Philza: Got it _

__ Now that he knew Phil was safe, he had to get started on Tommy’s injuries. It felt almost like when Tommy first arrived, Technoblade thought, sick, freezing to death and disgustingly skinny. He’s gotten a lot better, both physically and mentally, but there might’ve been a few step backs in both ways from the interaction with Dream.

The voices showed their displeasure.

_ Kill Dream! _

_ Comfort Tommy! _

_ Technohelp _

_ E _

He went back to Tommy and knelt down, moving his hair from his forehead as he examined Tommy’s head wound. Tommy tried to shuffle away from Technoblade’s hand, but his older brother placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he continued to look at the wound.

It, luckily, stopped bleeding. It was slightly inflated and would require some stitching from how wide the gash is.

He moved onto the rest of his face, his nose appeared to be broken and he had another gash on his cheek, but nothing too serious.

_ Check behind his ears! _

_ Technodoctor _

_ Big brother Techno  
_

__ The voices began to rise up again, some giving him advice and some giving him encouragement. Listening to them, he checked Tommy’s ears, and everything seemed to be fine.

Technoblade removed his cape from his younger brother and began to look for other injuries. He went to his legs and began to move them, to see if they could be broken.

“Ow! Watch it-!”

_ At least he’s not dead _

_ He’s leg must be broken! _

_ Help his leg! _

_ Technohelp _

__ The Blood God glanced up at his brother before putting pressure on the leg again, making sure it was actually broken. Tommy tried to weakly swat his hand away, pulling his leg back. He sighed, gently grabbing the leg back and pulling it back into its spot, feeling around once more.

The younger boy tried to pull his leg back.

“Tommy, I have to take care of your injuries, stay still,” Technoblade said calmly as he stood up, heading over to the bathroom, he could feel Tommy's eyes on the back of his head. He chose to ignore it.

Technoblade didn’t sleep much that night. After he fixed up Tommy, he sent him off to bed and to yell if he needed something. Now he’s stuck with his thoughts and the voices, who tried to cheer him up.

_ Techno good _

_ Good big brother _

_ Technodoctor _

_ E _

__ He softly laughed at the voices, “I’m not going to feel better, guys, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I didn’t let my guard down.” The voices whined at that, continuing their encouragement as Technoblade ignored them, not wanting to hear their lies.

He sat on the couch, looking at the fire as he tried to figure out what he could’ve done better, maybe came up with a different plan-not let Tommy out of his sight. As Technoblade made up different ways the plan could’ve gone better, Tommy lay in his bed, staring out the window.

Tommy rolled onto his back, wincing as his leg moved too fast. He stared up at the ceiling as he heard the wind howl outside of his window, he’s safe from its cold.

He groaned as he put his hands over his eyes, remembering when Technoblade found him under his house. Tommy honestly thought that Technoblade would’ve thrown him out when he first saw the younger one in his house, stealing his stuff. But Technoblade didn’t. Granted, he didn’t look the most thrilled; however, he let him stay in his house and gave him a room.

It makes Tommy soft thinking about it, knowing his brother still cared about him, even just a little.

His attention went to the door, he wondered if Technoblade was still up. Tommy knew that he probably was. It was something Technoblade did when Phil or himself got hurt, Technoblade would sit on the couch at night, waiting to see if one of them needed his assistance. It was one of the few ways he showed his love to them.

Tommy wanted to go out into the living room and tell Technoblade to sleep, but he knew that would be useless, his older brother was stubborn and would just send him back to bed.

Despite it still being late and the fighting that went down just a few hours ago, Tommy didn’t feel tired. In fact, he was wide awake as he stared up at his ceiling, wondering if his plan was a good choice. He got one of his discs back, but Tommy didn’t feel the love he had for them. Sure, he was glad he got one of them back, something he worked so hard for; but, was everything he’s done worth it?

He’s spent a good portion of his teenage years fighting for his discs and getting them back, but he could’ve just gotten new ones, they aren’t difficult to get if you know what you’re doing. He mentally slapped himself, he wasted most of his childhood for these discs, and all they brought him was pain.

How was he to tell Technoblade, the one who was there for him when he was at his lowest, that he no longer wanted to get the other disc? Technoblade did everything for Tommy; he got out of retirement to help him, fought for him, hid him from Dream and then lied to the mans face for him-

Tommy’s breath quickened as he thought of Technoblade getting mad at him for not wanting to get his discs back, for making him get out of retirement to just not finish the job. They’ve worked so hard to get them back, and Tommy is chickening out because he no longer held love for the discs.

He inhaled quietly, not wanting to wake up Technoblade if he was awake, and began to think rationally.

Technoblade wouldn’t get mad at him for that. It was a stupid reason to get mad at him for not wanting to get the other disc back, maybe he would be happy that he didn’t want all his discs back, maybe he would support it. He still didn’t want to tell Technoblade that he didn’t want his discs back, they’re already this far, he’ll just have to pull through and get the other discs with Technoblade.

It is going to be so much trouble to get the other disc back, he thought. He’s really pissed off Dream by fighting him and stealing the other disc from Tubbo.

He vaguely wondered if Tubbo hated him for that.

His older brother still didn’t know the full extent of Dream’s abuse. Sure, he knew some of it. Technoblade knew that Dream would take Tommy’s stuff and blow it up on the daily, he knew that Dream would take his food away, which is why he was so frail when Tommy snuck in, and he knew that Dream would yell at him and tell Tommy that no one but him was his friend. All the stuff that would be obvious to see.

But Technoblade didn’t know the whole story.

He didn’t know that Dream would hit him, tell him that if he disobeyed he would be killed without a thought, threaten to leave him and never return, Technoblade just didn’t know the full story; and Tommy planned on keeping it that way. No one but Tommy and Dream knew what exactly went down in exile, and the young boy hopped that Dream wouldn’t use it as his advantage.

Tommy just wanted to be thirteen again, where making a country with Wilbur was only just fantasy and a mere thought; Tommy wished that it would’ve stayed just a thought. He wished Wilbur didn’t meet Dream when he went to explore other servers, he wished that Wilbur didn’t suggest to Tommy at fifthteen that they should go to Dream’s SMP. He didn’t want this anymore.

Realizing something that you’ve worked so hard for was truly for nothing was a hard pill to swallow. Tommy gave up everything for that country, his life, his discs, friendships, family. Everything was for nothing and it wasn’t meant to be. Eret was right all along, Tommy was just to too stupid to understand it fully.

He shivered as he pulled the blanket closer to himself, he should go to sleep soon, but he doesn’t want to leave Technoblade alone in the living room, with the distant sound of the fire cracking and the soft footsteps of his older brother pacing around the living room.

Tommy shoved his head into his pillow, letting out a few tears of frustration as he breathed into the pillow, calming himself down once more.

The wind picked back up as the house settled down. Technoblade sat on the couch, waiting to see if his brother needed anything, and Tommy, who laid in bed and tried to fight off sleep, but ended up falling asleep to the sound of the wind and the sound of the mobs that wandered outside.

Glancing out the window, Technoblade saw the sun peaking through the trees and the mobs began to despawn from the sun's light. He decided that it was time to wake Tommy up as he got off the couch, shaking off the tiredness that crept to him as he made his way to Tommy’s room, silently opening the door as he stepped in.

His younger brother was cocooned into his blankets, his blonde hair poking out from underneath. Technoblade laughed to himself quietly as the voices cooed at Tommy, calling him cute and saying that he needed to sleep in. They’ve always had a soft spot for Tommy when he arrived at the house.

The Blood God ignored the voices, they whine when Technoblade removed the blankets from Tommy, causing him to stir.

“Time to wake up, I need to check your wounds,” Tehcnoblade said as the blankets dropped to the floor.

Tommy flipped him off in response.

The morning went on as if it was just a normal day, or, trying to make it a normal day. Technoblade checked Tommy’s wounds and replaced the old bandages with new ones, helping him walk to the table because Tommy could barely walk. Tommy would try to keep Technoblade from a panic state as he tried to show that he wasn’t hurt that badly-the older wasn’t convinced in the slightest.

It was getting close to the afternoon. Tommy laid on the couch, fighting off sleep as Technoblade worked on his bee farm, trying to keep himself occupied from the voices and thoughts. It was almost like a normal day.

Tommy was very bored. He tried to convince Technoblade to let him help out with the bees, or at least sit outside and watch him from the porch. He said no and banished him to the couch, with nothing to do.

His eyes landed on the bookshelf, Technoblade had books everywhere in his house, one was bound to keep Tommy interested. The younger wasn’t much of a reader, but he’d rather read about some old magick nobody uses anymore than die of boredom.

Glancing towards the door, making sure Technoblade didn’t see him stand up, he carefully got up as he limped towards the bookshelf, not wanting to fuck up his leg more than he has already. The bookshelf luckily wasn’t too tall, so he’d be able to reach most of the books just fine.

He skimmed through the variety of books, picking up one at random and reading the title: “ _ Ancient Deities and Old Magick _ ”. Tommy hummed quietly as he placed the book back, looking through some more before he found a book that caught his attention. The younger grabbed it and read the title: “ _ The Webdreamer: The Most Feared God In Ancient Times _ ”.

Tommy snorted at the gods name and vaguely wondered if Dream was related to this god, seeing as they both had ‘Dream’ in their name and are very feared. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were, seeming unlikely since Dream was an admin and has died multiple times; it was still fun to think about it.

Sitting back down, he looked outside again. There were no signs of Phil. He sighed as he opened the book, he wanted to see Phil. He knew that he would probably be in L’manburg for awhile, seeing as a lot of people got hurt from Dream, but that still didn’t stop Tommy from feeling down about not seeing his father.

The wind blew hard as Technoblade tended to his bees with shaky hands. He didn’t want to keep Tommy cooped up in the house with nothing to do, but the older knew it wouldn’t be safe for Tommy to be up and moving on a broken leg, especially when Dream could still be out there. He still hasn’t heard from Phil.

Maybe tending to the bees didn’t help him from his thoughts.

_ Technocare _

_ Bees! _

_ Big brother Techno _

Or the voices.

He grumbled as he made his way to the house, seeing as tending to his bees have been deemed worthless.

The door swung open as he stomped the snow from his shoes and he closed the front door and turned his gaze to Tommy, who was dozing off with a book in his lap. The voices once again dotted over Tommy, calling him cute and wishing him good dreams.

“Theseus?”

Tommy jumped slightly as he looked over to Technoblade, wide awake now. “You scared the shit outta me! And don’t call me Theseus,” He said as he got up, wobbling on one leg and stretched, clearly bored of not being able to do anything.

“You live under my roof, I can call you whatever I want,” Technoblade said casually as he strolled over to where Tommy stood and grabbed the book and read the title. “Why are you reading about The Webdreamer?” He questioned.

“I was bored, I picked it randomly,” The younger boy shrugged his shoulders. “There isn’t much to do here other than plan getting the discs back, at least the other one.” He forced a smile on his face, he didn’t want to get his discs back, he just wanted to live in peace with Technoblade and Phil.

That’s all Tommy really wanted to do now, live a peaceful life with his family again. A life where he would wake up to Phil cooking in the kitchen, Wilbur would strum his guitar in his room and the sound would be heard throughout the house, and Technoblade would be in the yard either farming or practicing with swords or bow and arrows.

He wondered if would be allowed that life anymore.

“We can plan more when you get better,” Technoblade said, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts as he placed the book back. “But, I can’t afford you to go outside without me or Phil because Dream is still out there, and I don’t know what’s happening in L’manburg at the moment.” The hybrid explained.

Tommy rocked back and forth on his feet. “Then we can both tend to the bees or turtles, I just wanna do something,” He complained. Technoblade opened his mouth to speak but the sound of the front door opening caused Tommy to whip around and Technoblade began to advance to the door, ready to attack until Phil walked through the door.

“You’re back already?” Technoblade asked as he met Phil at the door, who put shaky hands on Technoblade’s shoulders, he had a devastated look. “What’s wrong?” Technoblade frowned at his fathers actions.

Tommy, who had stayed back to calm his pounding heart, walked next to Phil as he placed his hand on his fathers back, wondering what happened.

The eldest took a deep breath as he began to speak. “It’s Dream.”

The youngest tensed, he worried that Dream was coming to get him once again as he shot a worried glance to Technoblade, who now held a face that could almost be described as pissed.

“Apparently he’s been dead for months now.”

Technoblade and Tommy recoiled from shock as they immediately began to question their dad, who gestured to the couch for them to sit down.

They quieted down and sat on the couch. Phil began to explain. “From what George and Sapnap told me back when I was helping a few people in L’manburg, Dream had actually gone missing for a few days after Schlatt was elected as the new president of L’manburg. Once he came back, they said he acted weird, and not himself. They brushed it off for a bit, because they didn’t want to push Dream and make him mad.

“After Technoblade blew up L’manburg,”-Tommy grimaced at the memory-“Dream began to act hostile towards them, so they contacted a few other admins from other servers and it turns out that Dream had died and was suddenly banned from his own server. They didn’t know what to do, because the “Dream” that is here, isn’t the Dream we know. Another Dream, if you would. ”

Phil paused as he looked at his son's faces, waiting for them to take it all in.

“So,” Tommy began to speak slowly, his face blank as he stared up at his family. Technoblade and Phil looked over at the younger. “Does that mean we have a copycat? Who’s the Dream on this server?”

“We, as in me and everyone else who was in L’manburg when Sapnap and George were there, believe that it could be a glitch in the server,” he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, tiredness taken over his features. “Meaning, if the glitch Dream locked the server, we need to find a way to get the glitched Dream to let us all out.”

It was quiet, Technoblade and Tommy tried to take in all of this information at once.

“I want to go home,” Tommy mumbled as he leaned back into the couch, hugging himself close. Phil and Technoblade gave him a confused look.

“Theseus, we are home,” Technoblade said slowly, trying to figure out what Tommy was hinting at.

The youngest shook his head. “No,  _ home _ . SMP Earth, our home back there,” Tommy said, he looked over to his family, who had sad looks on their faces. “I miss hugging Wil-“ His face contorted as he held back a sob, shaking his head.

Phil went over to Tommy and rubbed soothing circles into Tommy’s shoulders, promising that he would bring them all back home.

Technoblade looked awkwardly at his father and brother, wishing he was able to comfort Tommy like Phil was able to. The old man just always seemed to know what to do and what to say to make anyone feel safe and happy, Technoblade could only give a stiff pat on the back.

The days went on, Tommy resting up while Technoblade tried to keep busy with his bees and turtles, and Phil would try to keep Tommy entertained, telling him stories that happened to him while out on adventures; it helped a little with the boredom, but Tommy has heard all of these stories before, not that he would tell Phil.

It was a peaceful day, early in the morning as the three lounged on the couch, Phil and Tommy falling asleep on each other and Technoblade reading a book, having already taken care of his animals for the day.

A loud pounding on the door made them all jump, turning their gaze to the door that shook with every pound. Tommy was the first to shoot up, stumbling to his bedroom and quickly closed the door as Phil and Technoblade rose, readying to fight as they made their way to the door.

Sharing a quick glance with Phil, Technoblade swung open the door and was met face to face with Ghostbur and Sapnap.

Ghostbur greeted them cheerfully, like he always does, and Sapnap began pointing in the direction of the Badlands. “Come quick,” He panted, as if he’s been running. “It’s Dream.”

Tommy just wanted a good morning, but now he has to face his abuser once more. He was getting sick and tired of having to constantly look at Dream, who apparently isn’t actually Dream, and knew that he could just kill Technoblade and Phil to get what he wants.

He was only sixteen.

Grumbling, he continued to trudge through the snow, Technoblade keeping a firm hand on his arm as they made their way through uneven grounds. He’s fallen about four times and nearly damaged his healing leg. So today was already shit for him.

He wanted to stay home, but Phil and Technoblade refused to leave him, just in case the glitch Dream had something up his sleeve and they couldn’t protect Tommy. Ghostbur was very confused on what was going on, and why they all needed to get the Badlands, but he chatted Tommy’s ear off; they haven’t seen each other in almost a month and Tommy was glad he was still on the server.

Sapnap and Phil were mostly quiet, only ever talking to make sure everyone was okay and that they were going in the right direction. It almost made Tommy scared of what was going to happen, almost. He’s been through a lot of shit, fighting the glitch Dream one more wouldn’t be that bad. He hoped silently that they wouldn’t have to fight at all.

The snow soon started to get less and less thick as they began to enter into the Badlands, there were red vines everywhere. Technoblade had tightened his grip on Tommy’s shoulder. “Don't touch the Blood Vines, they’re very dangerous,” He warned Tommy as they stepped over a few vines.

“Noted,” Tommy responded, cringing as he saw the vines slowly move towards him, but was stopped by getting stepped on. He looked up to see Bad, the demon smiled at him as he began to walk with their little group.

“I’ll make sure the vines don’t get you,” He promised, lightly patting Tommy’s back.

Tommy wondered what had happened to the Badlands. The last time he went here, the land was clean and certainly didn’t have any Blood Vines growing everywhere. They grew closer to where the vines got more thick and moved a lot faster, he slightly clung to Technoblade and Phil as he watched Bad and Sapnap basically shoo them away.

They entered a building, having to cut through the vines to be able to actually walk through the entrance. Sapnap turned to them.

“I know you don’t know much about the Egg, but whatever you do,  _ don’t  _ touch the Egg.” Sapnap warned as he descended a flight of stairs, where the Blood Vines seem to come from. Tommy looked at Phil, then Technoblade as they led him down the flight of stairs; Tommy had a bad feeling about going to see the glitched Dream.

Tommy made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked around, the Blood Vines were spread across the whole room and out through the ceiling. In the corner of the room, there seemed to be a large, red Egg that looked like it was breathing. The younger gagged slightly as he and his family carefully made their way to the Egg, letting Bad and Sapnap lead the way to it.

“I don’t like this. . .” Tommy muttered to his family as Phil began to rub his back slightly.

“I know, I don’t like it either, but this will be done soon, I promise.” Tommy nodded at Phil’s words as Technoblade kept his eyes on the Egg, hating every second they were here.

They stopped a few feet away from the Egg as a few people emerged from behind the Egg: Puffy, Skeppy, and Purpled.

Purpled waved at everyone, he seemed to be doing better from the last time Tommy had seen him. He had some bandages on his forehead and a slightly bruised nose, but other than that he seemed to be recovering smoothly.

“Skeppy here will explain everything while me and Purpled clean up some of these vines,” Puffy spoke up, waving her hand slightly to show the obvious vines. The sheep hybrid seemed completely fine, there were no bruises or bandages anywhere in sight; she could’ve gotten hurt where her clothes can cover the damage up easily, Tommy concluded quickly.

With a nod from Purpled, he and Puffy walked away from the group, wanting to get the vines off the wall first.

Skeppy turned to the group, cracking his knuckles and gestured to the Egg. “The fake Dream is in there.” He said, getting straight to the point.

“What?” Tommy piped up, his family looking at him in surprise from the sudden outburst, he ignored them as he looked back at the Egg, squinting. “I don’t see him.”

Skeppy sighed. “That’s because the Egg isn’t transparent, so you aren’t going to see him in there, but I assure you he’s in there.” He crossed his arms and finally walked in front of the Egg. “We need to find a way to open up this Egg and kill the fake Dream.”

Tommy shot a worried glance at his family; Technoblade and Phil had unreadable expressions, waiting for the man to continue on his talk. Ghostbur was still at his side, but he had stopped talking when Skeppy spoke up, he could feel a cold hand grab his, Ghostbur gently rubbed his thumb over Tommy’s-something Alivebur did a lot when Tommy got stressed.

“Have you found a way to open it?” Technoblade asked as he crossed his arms.

Skeppy shook his head. “We aren’t sure yet, we’ve tried TNT and breaking it with every tool we have, but we didn’t even leave a dent,” Skeppy explained calmly as he gestured to the Egg, and then to Tommy. “We think that the fake Dream wants Tommy, but we aren’t sure what for.”

Tommy stiffened as he looked at his family, who held horrified faces. “We aren’t giving Tommy to the glitched Dream,” Phil said sternly. “Over my dead body.”

“That’s understandable,” Skeppy said calmly but quickly, putting his hands up, showing he means no harm in his words. “We just want Tommy to get the fake Dream out of the Egg, that’s all, Tommy won’t get hurt.”

The younger looked up to Ghostbur, not wanting to hear Phil and Skeppy fight over what to do. His dead brother looked down at him and smiled, ruffling his hair as he told him it would be okay. Tommy didn’t really believe him, but smiled to make the ghost happy.

They left soon without a plan, Phil saying that the glitched Dream would come out eventually, they would just have to plan out how to kill him.

Tommy didn’t like the fact that he was the only one who would get the glitched Dream to leave the Egg, supposedly. Phil was still in denial with that fact, but Skeppy was persistent on the fact that Tommy was the only one. Phil was pissed, to say the least.

The days blurred together, it was filled with Technoblade and Phil preparing for the glitched Dream to come to their house and fight them, while Tommy and Ghostbur practiced to make potions and sword fight, with the help from Technoblade when he wasn’t grinding for materials.

It was nerve racking for the whole family, who just wanted to leave the server and go back home, where there were no serious wars, or real fighting, and where Ghostbur was alive.

Tommy dreamt of their life before they entered the Dream SMP, a more peaceful life with fun roleplays and no actual harm was done to them. He sometimes wonders where they all went wrong, wonders when the roleplay stopped and the actual conflict happened-maybe it was when Dream died and was kicked from the server.

Who would save them?

It was a peaceful day, Technoblade and Phil had finished grinding for materials early in the morning, Tommy and Ghostbur didn’t train that day; instead, they brewed some more potions out of boredom.

Everyone laid on the couch in the late afternoon, tired from working non-stop to prepare for a fight they might lose. Working everyday had stopped the thoughts from coming through, but after working themselves thin, they needed to sleep and be with each other-just for one day.

Tommy looked around his family, Technoblade was passed out on the arm rest, a book in his hand slowly falling out of his lap. Phil was spread out on the couch, his wings spread out in the air and on the floor, it didn’t really look comfortable to Tommy. He looked over to Ghostbur, who had fallen asleep on the carpet.

The younger one was very tired, but he didn’t want to sleep. His nerves have been all over the place since yesterday, he feared that the glitched Dream would come to their house while they slept. The fear had plagued him for a while.

It first happened after just a few days Technoblade agreed to let Tommy stay in his house. He had fallen out of bed in a heap and yelled for Technoblade to help him. His older brother raced down the stairs, sword in hand as he looked around for an intruder, but quickly realized that Tommy had a nightmare. That was the first day Technoblade realized that exile has hurt Tommy way more than just on the physical level.

There was a knock on the window.

_ “Tommy,” _

His eyes widened in horror as he spun around, staring wide eyed at the kitchen window, staring into Dream’s cold eyes. His mask was off, and he could just see the cold stare that the glitched Dream, no life was in those eyes.

He started to breathe heavily as he watched Dream slowly turn away from the window and walked to the Nether Portal. Tommy quickly got up and went to the window, he felt wide awake as he watched Dream go through the Nether Portal.

Tommy stared at the Portal, wondering if he should wake everyone up or go to Dream himself.

Skeppy’s words ranged through his head as he grabbed Technoblade’s Axe of Peace, his coat and a pair of boots by the door. He wanted to be the one to kill Dream, anger took over him as he opened the door, Dream would no longer have control over him.

The Nether Portal loomed over Tommy as he stepped into it, feeling the dizziness take him. He tried to fight the nervousness and second thoughts he had as he looked around the Nether, Tommy didn’t see Dream.

He looked around, but there were no traces of the glitched Dream or any life that was human, there was only silence with the occasional cry of a Ghast and the sound of lava popping and pouring.

His eyes burned with tears as he dropped the Axe of Peace, he was going crazy. He wiped the tears that came down his face as he looked at the cliff, how many times has he done this before? Tommy lost count as he stumbled over to the pool of lava. He was tired of seeing things, tired of Dream fooling him over and over again.

Maybe this was his fate, to die like a hero, Technoblade was right. The hybrid was always right, he was smartest and strongest out of all of the family members. Ghostbur and Phil had their charisma and quick thinking, making sure people felt okay. Tommy was loud, caused trouble, and never thought of his actions before doing something.

They would be just fine without him, Tommy concluded as he stood in front of the pool of lava. This was how he was supposed to die, alone and no one who loved him.

_“Tommy,”_ a calm, monotone voice spoke behind him. The younger froze up at the sound of his brother's voice, Tommy slowly turned behind himself, seeing Technoblade behind him.

“Techno-“

Tommy stood still, he wondered how Technoblade got here so quickly, he was fairly certain he was quiet when he left. A terrible feeling settled into his gut as Technoblade continued to talk.

_ “Get away from the edge,”  _ Technoblade’s voice sounded distant as Tommy took a step forward, pushing away the feeling of dread as his older brother opened his arms, as if waiting for a hug.  _ “Let’s go back home,”  _ Tommy nodded, and walked into Technoblade’s arms.

The hug was cold and held no love, Tommy duly noted as Technoblade brought his hand to Tommy’s hair. He rested his head on Technoblade’s shoulder, forcing himself to relax into his brother’s arms. It felt like when he would hug Dream.

The younger’s eyes widened as he realized this wasn’t Technoblade. He tried to push away but the glitched Dream tightened his grip as he tightly held Tommy’s hair. Tommy froze, holding his breath as Dream tightened his grip.

_ “I finally found you,”  _ The glitched Dream murmured as Tommy looked at his face, now staring at the terrifying face of his abuser. Tommy inhaled deeply as he screamed as loud as he could muster, stomping on the glitched Dream’s foot and flung his arms around until Dream let go with a grunt.

The sound of a book dropping to the floor awoken Technoblade. He reached down to grab it, but realized that the house was very cold. Looking up, he saw the door wide open and Tommy was nowhere to be seen.

The voices screamed for him to get up.

“Get away from me!” Tommy yelled as he dove for the Axe of Peace. He landed hard on the ground as he brought the axe close to himself, almost cradling it as he felt a shot of pain go through his back as the glitched Dream stomped on him. “Leave me alone!” The younger one shouted, trying to drag himself away.

He should’ve woken everyone up, or at least grab potions and armor, god he’s so stupid. The stomping stopped as Tommy hastily got up, cringing at the popping his back made as he turned around and faced the glitched Dream.

_ “You make everything so difficult,”  _ The glitched Dream sighed, placing his hands on his hips, as if to show his disappointment, Tommy felt guilt build up into his stomach as he shrunk under the abusers gaze.  _ “Why can’t things go back to the way they were? You stay in exile and I come to watch you.”  _ Tommy stepped back, trying to find his confidence.

“You aren’t the real Dream,” Tommy bite back, standing up straight. “Dream was at least a decent person, and you took him away from us!” The glitched Dream stayed silent, waiting for Tommy to finish his little rant.

_ “You are right,”  _ The glitched Dream started. He took a step forward as Tommy took another step back, raising the axe a little, it was a warning sign.  _ “I am not your Dream, I actually don’t know how I got here. I just woke up in a forest surrounded by his friends, Sapnap and George. _

_ “I played along with what they were saying, I didn’t know what was happening until I was able to access the real Dream’s memories. Once I acquired his memories, I realized I had a lot of power on this server. I still don’t know who I am, or why I was out here after your friend died and was then kicked, but I do know I wanted power.” _

__ “You’re a real dickhead, you know that?” Tommy expressed as he readied himself to attack the glitched Dream. The man in return just laughed at Tommy, taking another step forward as the Nether Portal sprung to life, and out walked out a very pissed off Technoblade.

A smile made its way to Tommy’s face as he looked over to Technoblade. “Techno! You’re here!” He cried out in happiness as the glitched Dream looked over to Technoblade, clenching his fist. Tommy flinched back away from the glitched Dream.

Technoblade ignored Tommy; instead, he stalked towards to Dream, sword in hand. “Get the hell away from Tommy,” Technoblade growled as he raised his sword to the glitched Dream. The glitched Dream tilted his head as he grabbed his sword, stepping away from Tommy, who sighed in relief.

_ “This doesn’t concern you, Technoblade,”  _ The glitched Dream stated. Technoblade scoffed as he finally turned to Tommy.

“Get out of here, I can deal with this fake,” Technoblade said, gesturing towards the Nether Portal. “Go tell Phil and Ghostbur what’s happening.”

Tommy nodded moving towards Technoblade, but stopped when the glitched Dream turned his gaze towards him, a chill ran down his spine as his abuser raised his hand towards Tommy and slapped him hard.

The younger boy stumbled back towards the lava pool as he heard Technoblade start to yell at the glitched Dream, Tommy raised his hand to cheek, creasing it slightly as it began to sting. He didn’t know why tears formed into his eyes, he felt worse, the glitched Dream had done so much more than give a hard smack to the face. Maybe it was the fact he hadn’t faced the glitched Dream’s abuse in a while, and has gotten used to not being hurt or belittled.

Or maybe he’s gotten used to being loved again.

He didn’t want to think about it as he saw Technoblade launch himself towards the glitched Dream, who smoothly dodged the punch that aimed for his face. Tommy’s breath sped up as ran towards the Nether Portal, ready to get Phil and Ghostbur.

_ “Tommy!”  _ He turned around at the call of his name and was face to face with the glitched Dream again. He made a small noise of protest as the glitched Dream began to drag him away from the Portal.  _ “We are going back home!” _

__ “Let go of me bitch!” Tommy shouted as he swung the Axe of Peace into the glitched Dream’s arm. He was quickly let go and Tommy spun around, forgetting the Axe of Peace and making a deadbolt away from the glitched Dream and the Nether Portal.

He ran as fast as he could, the noises of the fighting getting farther and farther as he blindly ran the hellscape and lava. Tommy let out a cry as he tripped over a few rocks and tumbled down to the ground, smashing his head against the unforgiving ground. He groaned as he cupped his head into his hands, he luckily wasn’t bleeding, meaning his stitches haven’t reopened.

The sound of a Ghast crying out made him jump to his feet and dove into a small cave, hearing the explosion of a fireball hitting the ground. Tommy glanced outside the cave, making sure the glitched Dream didn’t see him hiding. The sound of the Ghast crying out again made him drag himself into the corner of the cave.

Tommy wouldn’t really consider it a cave, to say the least, it was more like a small hole in the wall-wasn’t even fifteen feet in length. He didn’t really care, though, he was just glad to be able to breath properly, if only for a few minutes before he was found by something; hopefully Technoblade.

It was unbearably hot in the Nether, especially with his cloak on, but he refused to take it off as he leaned against the wall. Tommy was tired, so tired.

He wished that he would’ve just fallen asleep like everyone else did, then maybe he wouldn’t have gotten Technoblade and himself into this stupid rut. He lightly banged his head against the wall and sighed, he could sleep right now and hope he never wakes up again. It would be nice, having to not deal with this trauma and pain anymore.

His family would be very sad, though. A small part in his brain reasoned with himself, and he knew they would be sad, he wouldn’t do anything risky that would upset them. Tommy was going to go home with his family, away from this glitched Dream, away from L’manburg, and away from everyone who hurt him. He would be fine.

The call from sleep drew him in, and he would answer to it, if only for a bit.

A hand roughly shook him awake. He jolted as he stared up into the eyes of his older brother, a small noise of protest made his way into his throat as he tried to scoot away, the glitched Dream pretended to be Technoblade before and he didn’t know if his abuser was playing another trick on him.

“Techno?” He asked shakily, slowly raising his hands to protect himself. He didn’t want to be hit again, not when the glitched Dream pretended to be Technoblade, that would just hurt too much.

“I’m here,” Technoblade murmured as he ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair. “I’m right here.”

This was the real Technoblade, Tommy concluded. The warmth from his older brother's hand was more real than the glitched Dream could ever produce. He let out a dry sob as he flung himself onto Technoblade, clutching his red cape, almost as if he’ll disappear or turn out to be the glitched Dream once again.

He was relieved to feel Technoblade tightly hug him back, rubbing his back as they got comfortable on the hard floor, neither wanting to let go of each other.

“What happened to the glitched Dream?” Tommy finally asked once he calmed down. He went to pull away but Technoblade just hugged him closer. Tommy felt warm as he got comfortable on his brother.

“George and Sapnap got there before I could do much, after they left my eyesight I went looking for you,” Technoblade explained as he casually ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, the boy in question leaned into the touch.

“Are we finally safe? Can we leave and finally go home?” Tommy asked as he looked up at Technoblade, his eyes having a pleading look on them.

“Yeah,” Technoblade nodded. “We can finally go home.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few minutes longer, until they realized they would need to tell the others that they can finally go home. Technoblade carried Tommy on his back, as the younger boy had trouble walking.

Phil had met Technoblade and Tommy at the Nether Portal once they got back to their home, hugging them tightly as Ghostbur watched from the doorway, the snow blocking him from being able to hug his brothers.

The family gathered into the living room as Technoblade explained what happened, while Tommy cut in on a few parts to fill in missing details that his older brother didn’t know. However, for the most part Tommy had pressed himself against Phil, slowly nodding off as Technoblade continued to explain what they should do when they got word from George and Sapnap.

It took two weeks for the family to hear anything from Sapnap and George.

Technoblade had woken everyone up around seven in the morning, George had messaged him and told him to go to the community house. Tommy, of course, complained about being woken up so early in the morning.

If Phil tried hard enough, he could pretend that everything was normal. Technoblade gathering things when they would go on a journey, Tommy complaining about how they also had to leave early in the morning, and Wilbur packing the food and some potions into a backpack.

Maybe things would go back to normal someday, he just had to keep telling himself that.

They set off to the Community House around eight in the morning, packed a few hidden weapons just in case things went south and they had to fight. The family hoped that it wouldn’t have to come down to it.

It was ten in the morning by the time they made it to the Community House, which was being repaired and the water was long gone, it relieved Tommy a little bit.

Phil walked in front of them and met with Sapnap and George, who looked stressed and tired, seemingly not sleeping most nights. Tommy saw himself in the two, they almost looked like him when he went through exile, almost.

“What’s the plan?” Phil asked once they did their simple greetings of ‘good mornings’.

George sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, but had a hopeful smile. “Luckily, the server has been reopened thanks to the help of a few Admins,” his smile dropped. “But we’ll have to leave the server for a bit to get everything fixed up, mostly with the Egg issue and getting the effects of the fake Dream under control.”

Phil nodded. “It’s a good thing,” Tommy looked over Ghostbur’s shoulder as he watched the conversation between the three men. “Because we decided that we wished to leave this server and go back to Earth SMP, where our old home is.”

Sapnap opened his mouth and closed it, before actually speaking again. “That’s okay, we would understand, but who’s ‘we’? If you don’t mind me asking.” He questioned.

The father gestured to his sons, smiling slightly. “Despite how Techno may joke; he, Tommy, and Wilbur are my actual sons.” He laughed slightly, seeing the surprised looks on the two men’s faces.

George nodded as he began to discuss where the other members were going.

Tommy perked up at the mention of Tubbo and Quakity, who were going back to Schlatt. The younger one knew that Tubbo was the son of Schlatt, but he didn’t know that they also roleplayed on opposite sides, he thought that only he and his family would play on opposite sides.

Tubbo never told Tommy about this. He wondered what else Tubbo didn’t tell him.

After an hour of the family being at the Community House, they were finally able to go back to the house and pack everything they needed before they left for good.

Tommy felt giddy. He hasn’t left the server in so long, he hasn’t been to his home in a long time. Would everything still be the same? Would everyone who was on the server still want to be his friend? In the back on his head, he knew the answer, but the anxiety of it all made him shake.

Ghostbur placed a cold hand on Tommy’s, smiling as he spoke to him calmly, telling him that he would finally be able to give a warm hug that he’s been wanting to give him since he died-Tommy broke down crying in his dead brothers arms, Technoblade and Phil joined the hug once they heard the youngest son cry.

It was two in the afternoon when they finished packing everything they needed, each of the family members having a backpack on their valuables.

“Oh,” Technoblade said suddenly, looking at Tommy. “You don’t have your other disc.”

The younger looked at the ground immediately, face going red as he kicked the snow as he spoke. “I don’t care about the discs anymore. It’s. . .it’s nice to have one, but I don’t want the other one. There’s good memories with them, but I can’t handle the bad memories that come with them.” He admitted, slowly looking up to meet Technoblade’s eyes.

He didn’t seem to mind, no, he seemed to understand as he nodded. “That’s completely understandable, the discs hold memories that you don’t want to relive every time you look at them,” he ruffled Tommy’s hair, making the younger yell in protest. “You’ve grown so much, I’m proud of you.”

Tommy smiled as he laughed slightly as Technoblade continued. “But you’re still sixteen, so I want you to stay a kid for a little longer, okay?”

Before he could respond, Phil called to them, telling them it was time to go home.

Facing everyone who he hasn’t seen in weeks was overwhelming, he gripped Ghostbur’s hand tightly as a few admins explained what was going to happen, and how they would contact them once the Dream SMP server was up and running again.

Dream, the real Dream, stood amongst the admins with George and Sapnap. He looked slightly confused, as if he had no idea what had happened on his SMP for months. Tommy knew he shouldn’t feel hate towards the man who really didn’t do anything wrong, but he looked so closely to the glitched Dream, so the hate had risen as he leaned onto Ghostbur.

Finally, Tommy had thought once he exited the Dream SMP, feeling the real warmth from Wilbur’s hand brought him to tears. Wilbur began to cry with him as Technoblade brought Tommy and him into a tight hug as Phil wrapped his sons into the warmth of his wings.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a chapter two to this, and hopefully the paragraphs will be longer, I’ve written this whole fan fic off of 4 hours of sleep each night, so I apologize if anything doesn’t make sense; let me know I’m I’ll try to fix it as fast as possible :)


End file.
